Yohohoho
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: No importa quien seas, algún día solo quedaran tus huesos. Nunca termina, siempre errante, nuestro cuento de un viaje divertido.


_**Frase: Las cosas cambian, los amigos se van. Y la vida no para, para nadie.**_

Los personajes pertenecen a Oda sensei.

Espero les guste esta corta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Yohohoho, Yohohoho<em>

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho _

_Va a entregar Blinks Sake _

_A raíz de la brisa del mar, cabalgando sobre las olas_

_Lejos de todo, el alegre solo del atardecer los pájaros cantando _

_Pintando círculos en el cielo._

Cuenta la leyenda que en aquella Isla donde los sueños se cumplen, existe un Esqueleto viviente cantando siempre alado de una gran ballena.

_Adiós al puerto, a mi antigua ciudad natal_

_Vamos todos a cantar con un don, como zarpa el barco._

_Olas de oro y plata para disolver el roció salado_

_Como todos zarpamos los confines del mar._

Se dice que todas sus canciones es sobre un héroe que no quería serlo. Algunas hablan sobre una isla en el cielo, otras sobre una isla de hombres pez, otras sobre los marines, algunas de los revolucionarios, pero la mayoría son de piratas.

_Va a entregar Blinks Sake_

_Somos piratas que cortan los mares_

_Las olas nuestras almohadas, el buque nuestra percha_

_Presumimos orgullosos de nuestra calavera, banderas y velas._

Algunos rumores antiguos cuentan que en la gran era Pirata, donde el segundo hombre en conquistar los mares fue Monkey D. Luffy, ese mismo esqueleto fue uno de sus tripulantes, otros dicen que Monkey, nunca existió, otros niegan lo que sucedió, han pasado miles de años y las pistas se han borrado.

_Ahora viene una tormenta a través del lejano cielo_

_Ahora las olas están bailando y tocando, tocad los tambores_

_Si perdéis los nervios, este aliento podría ser el último_

_Pero si esperáis, el sol de la mañana lucirá._

Por eso estoy aquí en esta isla temida por muchos, ignorada por los demás. Un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió al verlo encima de una ballena gigante, llena de cicatrices. Camine despacio cauteloso, una brisa ponente casi hace que mi preciado sombrero volara lejos, lo logre sujetar a tiempo. Era una herencia familiar no me hubiese perdonado jamás si lo perdía.

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

Y entonces lo observe era cierto era una calavera.

-Extraño, que haces aquí, ¿no me tienes miedo? Yohohoho.- fuera de una risa alegre esa fue la más triste que había escuchado, me quede lejos no podía acercarme a él tan rápido.- ¿Qué pasa? Acércate para que pueda verte, aunque no tengo ojos Yohohoho…

-Disculpe, solo vengo a conocer la verdad.- le dije seguro.

-¿La verdad?, te refieres a si el realmente existió.

-Si.- le dije levemente.

_Va a entregar Blinks Sake_

_Hoy y mañana, nuestros sueños atravesaran la noche._

_Diciéndonos adiós, nunca nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Pero no mires abajo, y la LUNA lucirá._

-Por favor cuéntemelo todo.

-No lo hare acaso no te das cuenta que recordar todo eso para mí es muy doloroso, todos mis nakamas han muerto hace más de tres milenios, y aun no he podido ir con ellos.

-Por favor…-rogué.

-Acércate entonces.- y lo hice ahora sin dudarlo, si no fuera porque es un esqueleto abría jurado que se sorprendió al verme.-Yohohoho, como podría comenzar, cuando fue a la isla del cielo, cuando enfrento a un Dragón Celestial, cuando peleo con los tres almirantes, cuando rescato a su nakama y desafío al gobierno mundial, cuando se convirtió en Rey, cuando cambio la historia, o cuando dejo de reír.- Lo mire ansioso.- Aunque la verdad todo comenzó aquel día…

Había llorado y tuve que acompañarlo, pude sentir su tristeza, después de todo no ser capaz de ir con los que amas es difícil, más si han pasado miles de años y has estado en solitario, pregunte como fue que la ballena sobrevivió tanto tiempo y solo me respondió, ``Laboom solo no quiere dejarme completamente solo``. Y eso me había hecho llorar más.

-Sabes… eres alguien especial.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque lloras por los sentimientos de otra persona, aunque soy un esqueleto Yohohoho

Sonreí aun con las lágrimas en mis ojos y ciertos mocos saliendo de mi nariz por la inmensidad de mi llanto, no entendía bien por qué llore así, sin embargo cada historia del _Esqueleto-san_ me hacía desear saber más sobre aquel hombre de goma.

-Esqueleto-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre su capitán?- los dos agujeros negros en su cráneo estaban fijos sobre mí, tal vez pedí demasiado, iba a decirle que tal vez no debí pedir eso pero…

-¿Qué quieres saber?- ahí estaba mi oportunidad, desde pequeño había escuchado rumores, historias, leyendas, sobre ese joven de goma, y aria la pregunta que siempre me había atormentado.- ¿Qué clase de persona, era él?

-¿Qué clase de persona?, una de goma, ya te lo dije Yohohoho

Negué rápido con mis manos.- No, me refiero a como era en carácter, como los trataba, ya sabes qué clase de capitán era?, esta vez soltó un pequeño suspiro, quedo mirando al cielo, y volvió a suspirar, estaba atento a cada movimiento suyo, mientras la ballena atrás de, el empezaba a sumergirse.

A Brook se le paso tantas imágenes en su cabeza, Zoro recibiendo todo el cansancio y dolor de Luffy, Sanji jurando su lealtad después de aquella batalla, Usopp disparando en las sombras… cuidando la espalda de su capitán incluso si el, no se daba cuenta, Robin explicando todo después de descubrir la historia, Chopper gritando en medio de la guerra que no importaba que, el curaría al gran Rey de los piratas, Franky arreglando el Sunny después de la guerra, dejándolo en la cima… Se recordaba a si mismo defendiendo su espalda, y por supuesto la recordó a ella, tantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos por sus mejillas, lagrimas con tanto dolor, y aun podía escuchar el grito que dio en ese momento, era como si el viento lo repitiera miles de veces…

-Esqueleto-san…

-Ah, sí lo lamento… como lo puedo decir, cuál sería la manera correcta de describirlo, no se… El tenia tantas cosas positivas y otras negativas, como su egoísmo, veamos… era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre… amable, gracioso, impaciente, glotón, cariñoso, astuto, berrinchudo, fuerte, valiente, tonto, juguetón, egoísta, malicioso… era amigo de todos hasta que se metían con los débiles o con su tripulación, parecía frágil no un pirata de no mucho talento, pero era una fiera, tan imponente, que hasta los piratas más sangrientos, déspotas, y demás se inclinaron ante él.

Me había quedado impresionado no esperaba una descripción así… entonces el chico de goma era una persona normal…- Él era una persona normal, entonces.- suspire un poco decepcionado.

-¿Normal?, Yohohoho, ¡Luffy-san puede ser lo que sea, pero una persona normal, jamás… no entendiste lo que dije, él era capaz de hacer que hasta el mismo Kidd younko despiadado, sin conciencia, con apenas un poco de cautela, uno de sus más grandes enemigos y rivales, se inclinara ante el… fue capaz de hacer inclinarse solo por liberar la mitad de su Haki a vises almirantes, e incluso intimido a los Almirantes con solo eso… Monkey D. Luffy no fue, ni será jamás alguien ordinario, de seguro está haciendo estragos en el cielo o en el infierno, donde sea que se encuentre…!, Mi capitán, nunca fue alguien tranquilo… Yohohoho...

Iba contestar pero la sirena del barco de donde venía sonó tan fuerte, que me asusto, en cambio el, simplemente, me dijo: Ya va siendo hora de irte…

Asentí, me levante y sin medir la velocidad de mis pasos y sin darme cuenta que aquel esqueleto, no apartaba su oscura vista de mi con cierta sonrisa en sus huesos desde el aire… llegue a mi barco…

Un hombre de pelo verde con cara soñolienta…

Una mujer con una brújula, alado de una canasta de mandarinas…

Un pelinegro enrulado, con resortera de su tamaño…

Un rubio de cejas encrespadas…

Un pequeño reno, sentado al borde del barco…

Una chica morena sonriendo, mientras sostiene un libro…

Un peli azul en tanga, gritando, SUPER…

Un esqueleto, en medio de una Isla esperando por su final…

Un chico de sombrero de paja, riendo…

_Va a entregar Blinks Sake_

_Vamos todos a cantar con un don, la canción de las olas_

_No importa quien seas, algún día solo quedaran tus huesos_

_Nunca termina, siempre errante, nuestro cuento de un viaje divertido_

Sonreí a imaginármelos, una ráfaga de viento casi se lleva mi preciado sombrero otra vez, lo sostuve con una mano sobre mi cabeza y corrí más fuerte, en ese momento quería vivir esas aventuras, todas aquellas de las que me conto el esqueleto-san quería tener las mías propias, pero esperen… me faltaba algo… lo más importante en una tripulación…

-ESQUELETO-SAN- grite para que me escuchara, rio de esa forma peculiar así que supe que me escuchaba- ERES UN MUSICO ¿VERDAD?.- el asintió…- ¡ME FALTA UNO EN MI TRIPULACION!,

_**¡SE MI NAKAMA!, Shihihihihi**_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho_

Noticias de último momento, después de miles de años, un chico con un sombrero de paja, afirma que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas III, varios piratas y delincuentes han empezado a surcar los mares, en busca de la era prometida por Monkey D. Luffy, y su tripulación…

¡Después de todo el One Piece sigue estando en la cima!

Su nombre es Monkey D. Ace

_YOHOHOHOHOHO_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>No quería ponerle Ace, pensé en Roger y en Luffy otra vez incluso en ponerle Sabo… ya que inventar un nombre no me parecía tan impactante… así que lo deje en Ace… xD como el hijo del Rey Pirata I y hermano del Rey Pirata II lo deje como el nombre pare el Próximo Rey de los Piratas xD<p> 


End file.
